This invention relates to a shoe construction, and more particularly to a shoe construction with a pre-formed sole.
Although it is known in the art to pre-form plastic outsoles by molding the plastic outsoles to the proper size and 2-dimensional shape, nevertheless such pre-formed outsoles are not pre-shaped snugly to fit the bottom of the last, nor the bottom of the wearer's foot. Moreover, conventional outsoles are usually not secured or stitched directly to the lower margins of an upper without also securing the outsole to an insole member.